


Bro's and Bartender's

by phoenixhrt22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is Obi-Wan's half, Brotherly Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gang activity, Gay Romance, Guns, Jango Fett Lives, M/M, Private Investigators, Rex is Cody's twin, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, a little smut, brother, but he is an awesome dad, drugs (mentioned), hot bartenders, implied prostitution, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhrt22/pseuds/phoenixhrt22
Summary: Obi-wan accompanies Anakin and his best friend Ahsoka to a nightclub and ends leaving with a rather gorgeous but mysterious bartender. However not is all as it seems..... everyone has a dark side.... everyone has secrets.





	1. Kamino

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story!! also all the characters I've tagged come in later. Follow me on Tumblr where I also post my fan fiction!! phoenixhrt22 is my username

Obi-wan rolled his eyes at Anakin and Ahsoka’s antics, normally he would of snapped at them for backseat driving but this time he would let it slide, after all it was ahsoka’s 18th birthday and Anakin has promised he would take her for a drink. Of course Obi-wan had been dragged along for the ride just in case either needed bailing out of jail, again.

The three of them pulled up next a new nightclub that had just opened up in Coruscant city, the sound of thrumming music filled his ears to the point that it hurt and the bass made the car shake like a earthquake, the neon lights glared making it almost impossible to see the road ahead. Obi-wan pulled up into a parking space and took a deep breath, for the first time that night, going out with Anakin and Ahsoka always ended in a train wreck.

“OBI get your arse in gear and let’s move!” Ahsoka shouted from the club door which she had sprinted over to while Obi-wan was rethinking his life, how she ran that quickly in a mini-skirt he will never know, again he rolled his eyes as he got out of the car.

The cool night air ran through his red hair a pleasant contrast to the stuffy interior of his car. By the time he got to the club door Ahsoka and Anakin had already disappeared inside, he looked up at the sign ‘Kamino’ it read.

Obi-wan calmly walked into the club which was surprising busy considering in was only 8 ish on a winters night, dance music blared all around him as he attempted to navigate his way to Anakin and Ahsoka who were already doing shots at a very rustic looking bar.

“Took your time Obi, I’ll get you a drink!” Anakin grinned at him then signalled for the bar tender, the guy saw him and walked over.

At that point Obi-wan forgot to breath, the bartender was gorgeous, he had thick, glossy black hair which was cut like a military style but was slightly longer, he had the most amazing coffee coloured skin and a exetremely chiselled face. But that wasn’t the most breathtaking part of the man, he had glittering golden eyes which accompanied with the man’s mischievous smile made him look even more handsome, the man also had a long scar running down the left side of his face which should of disfigured his face but instead it only enhanced his looks.

“What can I get ya’?” The guy enquired and yet again Obi-wan forgot to breath, the guy was Mandalorian which was unclear to most but Obi-wan knew mandolorian and knew the accent very well.

Obi-wan was bought back to reality by Ahsoka sniggering at his face, he blushed hard then recovered himself enough to talk “Yes, can I have a margarita” the guy raised him eyebrows for a brief moment then nodded.

After a whole minute of agonising akwardness the guy gave him his drink, then spun around, Obi-wan threw an appreciative look down the man’s body, it was fairly muscular but not to muscular and the guy’s ass gave him the most impure thoughts.

Anakin had a shit faced grin and was wiggling his eyebrows, “Just your type right, dark, humorous, handsome and he has an accent," Obi-wan just glared at him in dismay but he also had to acknowledge that Anakin was right, this guy was perfect.

The night continued without any incidents, thankfully, however Ahsoka was about to pass out from the alchohol and obi-wan sure that Anakin was probably going to get in a fight soon as his half brother always seemed to get more mouthy than usual when he was drunk. He had seen little of the hot bartender and intended to keep it that way so when eventually he dragged both his friends who were practically unconscious out of the club he was wholly unprepared for the bartender to be standing at the small bus station next to his car, he swallowed and unlocked his car.

The bartender turned round and smiled before looking back at his phone, Obi-wan shoved Anakin and Ahsoka into that back seat of his car then we walked over.

“Hey....” Obi-wan said as he held out his hand, the guy looked up “Hi” he replied taking Obi-wan’s hand in his own, the man’s hand was surprising smooth and his handshake was gentle. “You getting a bus?” Obi-wan asked trying to cover up how sweaty he was and the fact that Anakin and Ahsoka were both cackling at him from the car. The man just nodded at him then he sighed “At least I hope so, they don’t usually like goin’ downtown at this hour...” Obi-wan winced at the last part, downtown was a rough part filled with drunks and drug addicts. It was also notorious for gang activity, no self respecting bus driver would go that way at this time of night.

Obi-wan voices his concerns to the man who just shrugged “let me give you a ride home” Obi-wan offered, he smiled kindly. The guy looked like he was going to protest but was stopped by Anakin falling out of the car and throwing up. Obi-wan ran over to his brother’s side and attempted to pick him up, Anakin throw up all over Obi-wan. "Shit sorry Obi” Anakin drowsily apologised, Obi-wan simply sighed and held his brother close rubbing his back soothingly, he opened the car door and the dark haired man helped Anakin in, the he looked over Obi-wan’s clothes.

“You and your mates are welcome to stay at my house tonight but you may ‘ave to share a room... I’m Cody Fett by the way” Cody smiled softly, Obi-wan returned with a smile of his own “I’m Obi-wan Kenobi and in there is Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano” he gestured to the two who sleepily waved “Are you sure, I don’t want to cause anymore mayhem for you tonight.” Obi-wan continued.

“I’ve missed the bus anyway and besides I have 8 brothers and one grouchy father this is nothing compared to family life.” He chuckled, Obi-wan laughed too. “Alright then Mr Fett I will take you up one your offer” and at that to two got in the car and drove off.


	2. Fett House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay close attention to this chapter cause it basically explains the entire Fett family:)

"Soo let me get this straight" "Obi you aren't straight and we all know it" "Ahsoka zip it" Obi-wan rolled his eyes, he was desperately trying to cover up the fact that 1) he was not the one flirting this time and it was getting to him 2)he was being flirted at by a hot man who was practically a stranger and 3) that he was becoming flustered, Cody was making it very hard to focus, firstly he had complimented for almost 3 minutes about his taste in music when he had put the radio on and then defended him when Anakin made an attempt to undermine Obi. 

"Anyway as I was saying" Obi-wan continued "You don't live downtown, but why did you want to go there?" he looked over at Cody who was staring out of the window and humming. Obi-wan couldn’t look at his face properly but he could see a brief flicker of panic in Cody’s eyes in the reflection of the window, he decided to let it drop, it was probably for the best right? 

However his instincts were nagging at him that something wasn’t right, ‘damn his investigative instincts’ he thought the for now was left unsaid but he knew he was thinking it subconsciously. 

His trail of thought was broken by Cody’s phone ringing “Hey Baby” Obi felt his heart deflate, of course a guy this perfect was dating. “Very funny......yeah I’m heading back now......No I’ve got a lift..... it’s fine can you tell Dad that they are staying the night......one of them has vomit all down him and the other two have passed out in the back seat.......quit complaining......blah blah blah...... that is where I was going to put them......zip it.....you love me really.....just give Buir some forewarning.....alright bye.....alright......ok Jesus....bye bye bye bye bye” Cody hung up and grinned at Obi.

“Don’t expect any warm welcomes at my place, my brother is an arse when he’s tired” god his smile was beautiful was the only thing Obi could think until a ball dropped in his head, “that was your brother?” “Yeah one of them, my twin to be exact, and to help with your clear confusion I call him baby to piss him off cause he is like 15 minutes younger than he” Obi nodded at his words but didn’t have the courage to respond. 

After another 10 minutes of silence they pulled up outside of a very large house, “here we are, I’ll go get my bro’s and we can get your friends out without killing them.” And at that he got out of the car and jogged down the driveway and into the house. 

“Holy Shit!” Obi turned to see Anakin wearily looking at the house, it was huge, it was made of some yellow coloured brick, probably sandstone, it had 3 floors whic was unusual for a detached house, there were 3 large windows on the front of the house and a garage at the bottom of the driveway. Each window had a light blaring out of it he could see movement on all floors, suddenly two identical faces appeared at the second floor window but it was so brief they disappeared before Obi could get a good look at them, however he could of sworn that one of them had a tattoo on his forehead. 

Cody reappeared with a blonde man by his side, and oh my god were they definitely related to each other, they both had the same coffee coloured skin, sharp facial features and dark eyes. However he was blonde instead of black, his hair was buzz cut and his face wore a serious expression, which was a harsh contrast to Cody’s, who currently looked like Christmas had come early. 

Obi-wan got out the car and the blonde held out his hand which he took, “Rex Fett I’m this fuckboy’s brother” Cody cackled behind him and Obi-wan could see a familiar humorous look pass over Rex’s face. “I’m Obi-wan Kenobi” Obi returned the handshake “And in the car is my half brother Anakin Skywalker and his best friend Ahsoka Tano” 

“‘Right lets get inside before I freeze my balls off...” Rex opened the car door and pulled Anakin out, in one fluent move he picked him up bridal style and carried him inside, Cody meanwhile got Ahsoka out and echoed his brother’s movements with Ahsoka. Obi-wan followed him into the living room where the rest of the family seemed to be waiting. 

Looking alike must of been a Fett family trait cause everyone had the same face except everyone had a slight variation. “Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Anakin this is my family.” Cody introduced, Obi sat down next to Ahsoka on the couch. “Hi and um thanks for having us” Obi-wan said, all his remaining energy had just left him leaving him completely exhausted. Cody smiled and turned. 

“This is my dad Jango” Cody motioned to the older man who stood by the entrance to the kitchen, he looked exactly like Cody just without the scar “Please to meet you and you are welcome to stay as long as you like” Jango gruffly replied. 

“This is Jesse and Kix there two years younger than Rex and I” Obi looked to the armchair on his right where Jesse was sitting, he was bald but had a tattoo of what he thought was the Republic symbol, Jesse was fairly muscular and athletic looking, Kix on the other hand was lean but he was no less athletic looking, he was looking Anakin over and was clearing up the vomit, he had light hair that was silver hair, he had an intricate pattern shaved in his hair it was mainly composed of lightning bolts which probably had something to do with his name sake. “Oh Kix is a trainee doctor and Jesse is a security guard for the chancellor so your in good hands but don’t try anything funny.” Cody elaborated “‘Sup” Jesse grinned “oh and ignore Kix he’ll probably go full doctor mode on all of you, we just learn to role with it” Jesse moaned “I’m just checking Jess, better safe than sorry.” Kix fired back.

“Then we have Fives, Echo and Tup who are 4 years younger than me” Cody motioned with his other hand, Obi looked to his left to the other armchair. Fives was the one he had seen in the window, he had a goatee growing that was the same colour as his hair, which was cut into military style, and the number five tattooed onto the side of his temple, his build was a lot like Jesse’s but smaller. Echo was more like Kix, he was lean and quite short, he didn’t particularly look very athletic either. He had a pair of weird goggles on his head, his hair was shaggy like he had been running his hand through it continuously. Finally he looked at Tup who was perched on the edge of the armchair, he had long dark brown hair and a tear drop tattoo under his eye, he probably had the softest facial features which echoed his physique, he was tall, he had long legs and a fairly muscular upper body. “There triplets and Jesse and Kix are twins like Rex and I” Cody explained “Fives in joining the army soon, Echo is planning on being marine biologist and is going to Coruscant city science university and Tup is a semi professional dancer he’s going to the Royal dance school in the inner city” Cody clapped his brother’s back, Obi-wan could see the pride in his eyes. “Hi” Fives said looking at Obi-wan “awesome facial hair by the way” Obi smiled “cheers, it’s a pain to keep in check though.” 

Cody cleared his throat too stop them from diving any further into that conversation. “Then Bly and Wolffe are two years older than us but they aren’t here, Bly’s working the nightshift at the police station and Wolffe is currently in Dorin city at a photo shoot.” Ahsoka looked interested my this point “Really what’s he doing at a photo shoot all they way in Dorin city?” She asked, “Ohh Wolffe’s a model!” Tup answered “No way!” Ahsoka looked excited “You guys got pictures?” They all laughed and a friendly chatter started up between all of them. 

“We can show you tomorrow, right now we should all get some sleep” Jango offered “You three can fit into Wolffe and Bly’s room. Rex, Cody can you take them up” . Rex nodded and lead the way through the kitchen and up a spiral stair case. Obi went up the stairs and walked onto a hall which was dark at the moment, Rex walked straight forward and opened the door. Obi walked into the room, it had a large flat screen tv on the wall to his right, the room had two small double beds, one bed faced the tv and the other faced the door. The bed facing the door had dark grey covers on it and a dark grey wall behind it. The other bed was yellow with a matching yellow wall behind it, both beds had a matching chest of draws and several bookshelf’s. 

Rex put Anakin down on the grey bed and helped get him out of his unclean clothes and into fresh ones Cody had gotten them, meanwhile Jesse had put Ahsoka down on the yellow bed and Kix had all bought them water and tablets for the morning. Cody handed Obi some clean clothes and guided his upstairs to the bathroom. 

“Your welcome to shower if you like, or you can tomorrow morning.” Cody leaned against the door, Obi smiled “A shower would be nice” he replied, Cody nodded and prowled over to the shower, however he didn’t take his eyes of Obi’s form, he had a predatory look about him. “There that should be the right temperature about now.” Cody said adjusting the shower, then he turned and walked towards Obi. 

He felt his throat go dry at Cody stepped into his space, then he reached up with his hand and....... held up soap? 

His face broke into a grin “Wash up” he said before walking out and shutting the door. Obi-wan breathed out and decided it was best to wash up and ignore the fact that he was slightly aroused by Cody’s display. 

By the time he got back to the bedroom, the lights were off and both Anakin and Ahsoka were fast asleep. Obi-wan got into bed with Anakin and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep but all he could think about was Cody. Luckily eventually sleep washed over him and he drifted off.


	3. Morning hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans begin ;)

Obi-wan walked downstairs the next morning, it was roughly about 11 am and he was hungry. Also the smell of bacon that wafted through the house was very tempting. 

Anakin and Ahsoka were still asleep, which wasn’t unusual. 

“Mornin’” Obi-wan looked over to a table between the stairs and the wall, most of the Fett family were sitting there. 

“Morning, thanks again for letting us stay.” Obi-wan said to Jango, the older man smiled and nodded before going to the stove and taking out bacon and pancakes. 

“There should be enough for a couple each.” Jango smiled and placed the food down on an island. Then he turned and walked into the living room, “Bly, mate up and at ‘em” Obi-wan looked up from where he was eating. 

Bly walked into the room, wrapped up in a blanket and wearing disheveled uniform, he had buzzed hair which was dark brown like Tup’s and the shadowing of a beard. He also had yellow tattoos on either cheek. 

“PI Kenobi” Bly looked surprised. 

“Officer Fett” Obi-wan mentally facepalmed himself. Idiot. 

“You two know each other?” Cody asked. 

“Yeah private investigator Kenobi helps the police force sometimes, especially if we are working the same case. I’m assuming Skywalker is here to?” Bly looked at Obi-wan, he just nodded and went back to eating. 

“Your a PI huh, you know Rex is looking for a job in the criminal investigation industry” Jango said, Rex immediately looked up at his dad then at Kenobi then back at Jango. “Buir, chill I’ll find a job.....eventually!” 

“I’m just sayin’ Rex you don’t want to be a cop and you don’t want to be in the CSI, what else is there?” Jango retorted. 

Obi-wan turned to Rex “Actually we could us a crime scene investigator. You any good with all that science stuff because the rest of the team are useless at it” 

“Rex has a degree in all three sciences but refuses to brag about it” Echo said. 

“Sweet” Obi-wan turned to see Anakin walking down the stairs looking like he wasn’t having a hang over. “Did I smell food?” 

Fives shoved a plate down to him and grinned “Yeah and Cody is a whizz when it comes to numbers, why you’re working in a bar bro I’ll never understand.” 

Cody put a look of mock hurt on “I like my job and it pays surprising well” 

“And yet you still haven’t bought a car” Kix commented. 

Cody just gave him the middle finger, Jango cleared his throat and glared at both boys. 

“Oh you guys don’t mind dogs right” Jango walked over to the back door. 

“We love dogs” Obi-wan smiled, and Anakin nodded. 

A second later a white boxer bounded in and launched himself at Obi-wan who fell to the floor and laughed. 

“Hardcase get off him” Rex shouted, the boxer licked Obi-wan’s face then bounded over to Rex and rest his head on his owner’s lap. 

Cody helped him back on to his feet and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone rushing past him and vomiting in sink. 

“Ha snips what happened to I can handle a hangover” Anakin laughed at Ahsoka who was still leaning over the sink. “Anakin leave her be” Obi-wan sighed and walked over “Sorry” he apologised again to Jango. 

“It’s fine” he said then smiled “I think everyone has thrown up in my sink at one point or another” 

“Ahh yeah like that time Bly had to many shots on New Years and then......” 

“Jesse finish that sentence and I will eat everything out of your secret stash” Bly threatened. “Or I’ll tell Fives where it is” 

At this Fives grinned and Jesse who pouted at his older sibling. “Don’t forget Jesse what happened when you played spin the bottle at our 16th birthday party” Kix slyly butted in. 

Jesse glared at him, “You wouldn’t dare” he growled. “Try me” Kix gave him a foxy grin before settling back into his chair. 

“Boy’s settle down” Jango gave them all unimpressed looks. 

“Sorry Obi” Ahsoka mumbled. 

“What for” Obi-wan turned and looked at her confused. 

“For throwing up on you” she replied as she put her lose braids up in a bun. “What you didn’t throw up on me, it was Anakin!” 

“SKYGUY YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WALKING!!” Ahsoka cried before leaping at Anakin who simply side stepped her and ran out the back door. 

“Ahh come one Ahsoka it was only a joke..... I....shit” splash!! 

Obi-wan at the rest of the Fetts ran outside to see both Anakin and Ahsoka grappling in the pool. 

Everyone was laughing and were filming the squabble, eventually Anakin climbed out soaked to the bone and grinning. “ I won guys I ahhhhhhh” 

Ahsoka leapt our the water behind him and pulled him back in.

“Ahsoka!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been busy so haven’t updated in a while, this chapter is a bit short but I was running out on ideas. The next chapter will be longer and will probs be a very large time skip probs a couple of months but I’ll work that out when I get to it. 
> 
> Also I live in England so Rex’s ‘Degree’ maybe called something differently else where and of course I do spell some words differently from American English sooo ignore that!!!!


	4. Be careful who you trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been busy with school:( but here is the next chapter with an 6 month time jump!

Obi-wan shifted uncomfortably in the front passenger seat. He and Anakin were heading to Kamino, a nightclub in which his boyfriend worked. They had received a tip that a guy they were after was selling illegal drugs there, Anakin had agreed to come with Obi-wan as moral support. 

Anakin pulled up alongside the entrance of the club and slipped out of the car, Obi-wan was anxious, he could tell. 

The two walked into the empty nightclub, it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon so the only people there were other staff members. Cody was rearranging the back shelves, he had his earphones in so didn't realize either of them were their. 

Obi-wan smiled softly when he saw that Cody was swaying his hips to the music and nodding his hair. He got to the bar and lent over the bar so he could tap Cody's rear. 

The poor man almost jumped out of his skin, Cody spun around mouth open to have a go at them but just closed it and grinned when he saw who they were. 

"Huh I'm surprised to see you two here after what happened last time..." Cody grinned as he lent over the counter and kissed Obi-wan. 

Anakin made a strangled sound next to him and grinned when Obi-wan gave him one of his signature glares. 

"Actually dear we are here on business" he paused when Cody raised an eyebrow "A tip came in that a man was selling illegal drugs here...we were wondering if you have seen him?" Obi-wan asked, he pulled a picture out and held it out to Cody. Cody took the picture dubiously and stared at the man, then he looked up, looked around then lent closer to both investigators. 

"Yeah I've seen him, but I can't tell you anything else not here." Cody's response took Obi-wan back quite a lot. 

"Ok can you stop by the office when your off shift then?" Anakin asked, Cody nodded then smirked "I'll bring some snacks" he winked at Obi-wan who was starring at his boyfriend in shock. Seeing this, Cody's face fell and he went to hold Obi-wan's hand.

"Hey it's ok I know more dirt like this than I care to share besides I've given you a lead." he smiled warmly, Obi-wan squeezed his hand and then kissed Cody's soft cheek. 

"Of course dear I'll see you later, love you!" Obi-wan gave one more smile before standing up straight and walking away. 

Anakin made quick pursuit after saying his own good byes. 

Cody closed his eyes and wished that this wasn't happening right now. A rough hand was placed on his lower back and a pair of chapped lips skimmed his ear.

"You're not going to tell them anything are you precious?" The voice crooned as the hand slowly slipped down and squeezed his ass. 

"No sir" Cody murmured as he looked at the countertop in dismay. 

"Good good because if you don't behave then I will reveal the truth to everyone and then you'll have nowhere to hide." 

 

Obi-wan slammed his head into the desk which knocked several files onto the floor. 

"For fuck sake!" he groaned as he got up and went to pick up the paper work. Anakin had gone to a crime scene with Rex and Ahsoka had gone on a last minute date with some girl she'd apparently met through her Godfather. 

A soft tap at the door told Obi-wan someone was here, he tried to stand up just to hit his head on the desk edge.

"Shit" he swore and rubbed his head. Cody chuckled from the doorway, Obi-wan couldn't help but smile at Cody's face. 

A few more files fell onto the floor the opposite side of the desk. 

"Fuck" Obi-wan swore again.

Cody laughed and went to pick up the files, thankfully between them they were able to pick everything up. 

"So..." Obi-wan said as he sat back on his chair and Cody leaned back against the edge of the desk in front of Obi-wan. "Did you bring me my snacks or what?" he laughed. 

Cody smirked and looped his finger around Obi-wan's tie, pulling him up so they were face to face. 

"Shame I forgot the food..." he whispered. 

"Well I guess you'll have to do for my snack." Obi-wan grinned as Cody flushed at his implication. 

"Come here you" Obi-wan pulled Cody by his belt hoops so he was perched on Obi-wan's knees on the chair. 

He kissed Cody and slipped his hand around the back of Cody's head. 

He ran his other hand down Cody's side where it rested it on Cody's waist. 

Cody had both hands wrapped around his neck. Deepening their kiss. 

Obi-wan gently coaxed Cody into submission and Cody yield to his advances. 

Just as things were getting interesting a throat cleared from the door. 

Obi-wan pulled away to see Rex standing there with a evidence box in his hand and a look of disgust on his face. 

"Now that is something I don't want to see!" Rex huffed as walked over to a safe, he put the box down on another table and began unpacking. 

"Your just jealous" Cody teased as he cuddled closely to Obi-wan who was happy to give him the attention. 

"No I'm just very straight." Rex fired back as he labelled a bullet shell. 

Cody went to stick his tongue out but stopped when Anakin walked in, he just took one look at them and shook his head. 

"Christ Almighty" he smiled "and Ahsoka thought Padme and I were bad."

"Anakin I am still entitled to show PDA even if I'm dating someone of the same sex" Obi-wan observed in his 'political' voice. 

"Riiiight, I thought you hated PDA at least that's what you said when you were with Satine?" Obi-wan felt Cody stiffen, Cody had accidentally met Satine about three weeks ago and it hadn't ended well for anyone. 

"Anyway Cody you got that info we're after?" Anakin continued. 

Cody got off Obi-wan's lap. 

"I'm sorry" Cody looked at them and shock his head "I thought I could be more help but the more I thought about it, I realised that I have literally no information!" 

"But you do have something you could give us?" Rex piped up. 

"Hmm all I know is that they guy's name is Savage" Cody said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh!!! I've now got a story in my head and I'm rly excited. sorry this chapter is short but sweet!!! Also I answered a question in the comments which asked what happened with satine so if u wanna know check it out.


	5. Opress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about how Obi-wan gained an arch enemy.

"Savage!" Anakin looked horrified "as in Savage Opress.....that hitman and renowned drug dealer!" 

"Um yeah that sounds about right...." Cody nodded.

Obi-wan lent back into his chair, if this really was Savage Opress then they may have to consider that his brother may have something to do with this. 

"Earth to Kenobi?" Rex chimed with concern "You alright Boss?" 

Obi-wan closed his eyes and nodded.

"We may have to consider Maul maybe involved Anakin." he said as he spun around to Anakin who was leaning against the window pane. 

"Who's Maul?" Cody asked, Obi-wan turned to him, Cody's face remained neutral but Obi-wan could see that his boyfriend was stiff and uncomfortable. 

"Hmm about 6 years ago our dad and I were working a case. I was a police protege at the time, our dad was a high ranking officer. Anyway someone had reported a break in at the Naboo Museum of science, we were sent to investigate. What we didn't know was the guy was still there. Dad and I found him and chase a ensued, we got separated and my dad ended up in a fist fight with him. The man beat our dad to the floor and was about to deliver the final blow, thankfully I shoot the guy in the lower back which paralyzed him. He was arrested and taken to hospital, the man swore revenge on me at his sentencing. The criminal's name was Maul Opress." Obi-wan looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Maul Opress as in the guy who escaped prison 2 years ago?" Rex asked. 

"Yep that's the one." Anakin nodded

"So do you think Maul will come after you?" Rex enquired although his eyes were on Cody who was looking pale. 

Suddenly a realisation hit Obi-wan, "Cody when did this guy start showing up at the bar?"

"Hmm about 5 months ago, why?" 

"Shit" Anakin seemed to piece it together. "Cody, you could be in serious danger!"

"Again why?" Cody sounded slightly scared. 

"Maul will want his revenge on me to be slow and painful, he knows that the best way to hurt me is emotionally and hurting you is the best way to do that..." 

Cody stared at him thoughtfully then broke the silence. 

"Right so I'll take time off work and I'll stay here with you guys perhaps I can help on the case too." He smiled softly. 

Anakin narrowed his eyes, something about this wasn't right but he couldn't figure out what. 

The sound of two phone pings at the same time cut through the quietness. Rex and Cody pulled out their mobiles and grinned. 

"What?" Obi-wan asked, amused. 

Cody held out the phone so Obi-wan could read the message. It was from Fives, it read: 

'Wolffe date in 5 mins @ Herbie's cafe someone get photos for blackmail!!!!!!'

Obi-wan chuckled as the twins grabbed their coats and made their to the exit. 

"We will be back in about an hour!" Rex shouted and closed the door behind them. 

"Obi-wan we need to talk." Anakin spun back round. 

"Go ahead Anakin" Obi-wan replied.

 

Rex grinned at Wolffe who was really pissed off. 

He had caught them taking photos through the window, thankfully Wolffe's date had found the situation rather amusing. 

Apparently Wolffe had meet the guy at the hospital in Dorin when he was getting his blind eye checked on. The man's name was Plo Koon, Rex had swore he had heard that name before, he had Lung cancer and was on a breathing machine. However that didn't stop him from doing the stuff he loved and going out. Rex couldn't help but feel that he was a perfect match for Wolffe, he had bright olive coloured skin, slicked back dark hair, round silver eyes and a pair of big glasses. But that wasn't the best part about him, he was stern looking however he was actually soft, friendly and humorous. 

"Woah woah woah hold up a second!" Cody gasped. 

They all stared at him in surprise.

"Are you the Plo Koon, as in the author who writes all those emotional books about families and stuff?!?" 

Both Wolffe and Plo laughed. "Yes that would be me" he said. 

"Nice one Wolffe good job!" Rex grinned. 

"Yeah thanks now do you mind if we can get back to the date??" Wolffe snarked at them with one of his classic eye rolls.

"Right sorry see you soon bud" Cody smiled and waved good bye. 

The two walked down the street and into a dark alleyway. 

"So that was not what I expected" Rex smiled. 

Cody nodded "Yea I'm happy for him though" 

The sound of a can being kicked alerted the two that someone was there. 

Then everything just went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan's Dad is of course Qui-gon Jinn!!! Pls leave comments!! I ℒℴѵℯ to hear ppls thoughts!! ;)


	6. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long delay, exams have been a bitch :’(

Obi-wan burst in through Padme’s front door with Anakin hot on his heels. 

“Anakin I didn’t see what the problem is!” He cried as he threw his brown blaze onto the rack. “Cody is absolutely normal, yes he might work in a very seedy bar but he’s a good man!” 

Anakin sighed, “Your feelings for him are blinding you Obi, wake up! He’s acting strange lately and you know it! Heck even Rex sees it and he is Cody’s fucking twin!” 

Padme walked in from the kitchen and folded her arms across her chest, “Look I love it when you two argue like toddlers but please will you shut up!” She hissed. Both men immediately backed down from one another and looked guiltily at the floor, Padme smirked before continuing.

“What got you two in such a state?” 

Anakin looked up at his fiancée “Obi-wan’s boyfriend, Cody, has been acting up recently and it is a little suspicious....” 

“Anakin” Obi-wan huffed. “Nothing is wrong with Cody he is just curious about the case and wants to help” 

“No Obi you not seeing it, he keeps changing details and he seemed overly keen to get involved with the Maul case,” Anakin said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island in the centre. 

“Look I’ll ask him tomorrow about it okay” Obi-wan grumbled in defeat, he was so done with Anakin at the moment. 

“Good and while your at it put a restriction on your PDA.” Anakin grinned as Obi rolled his eyes. 

“Am I missing something?” Padme chuckled. 

“Yeah caught them screwing over the office desk.” Anakin yelped at the slap on the leg he got from his fiancée. 

Suddenly Obi-wan’s phone starting buzzing. 

“Hey Ahsoka how is your date going?” 

“Obi I got a call from our office neighbour, she said there is someone in the office, I’m on my way now but I’m stuck in traffic and I’ll be about 2 hours though!” 

“Okay Anakin and I are heading over there now! Bye!” He hung up before she could answer him. 

“What is wrong?” Padme enquired. 

“Office has been broken into we need to go now!” And at that they both leapt up and ran out the house. 

————————— 

“Rex isn’t picking up!” Anakin cried as the two bolted up the stairs to their floor of the apartment building. 

“Good fingers crossed he’s preoccupied screwing Wolffe’s date up still! Means he is out of harms way!” Obi-wan replied. 

The two inspectors burst in through the door and froze. 

Rex was tied and gagged to an office chair at the side of the room looking broken heart, he had tear stains in his eyes. He looked up to meet Obi-wan’s and he could see the sadness in them. 

“Welcome Kenobi....” he looked to the desk in front of him as Maul spun round on the chair and grinned. 

“It has been a while.” Maul drawled.

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at the dark skinned man, he hadn’t changed, he was still dressed in all black and covered in red tattoos. Maul smirked and gestures to two seats in front of them. 

“Do sit down.” 

Anakin looked at Obi-wan who nodded and they both attentively took their seats. 

Maul sat back and gestured to Rex who was pushed over so he was next to Maul. 

Obi looked at the man who pushed Rex over a snarled. “Savage” 

The yellow tattooed covered man smiled wickedly. 

“Now Kenobi you probably know I’m out for revenge...” maul began. Obi-wan rolled and growled. 

“Clearly” 

“And after years of being looked away thinking of all the painful ways I could kill you I decided not to.” 

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow but remained silent. 

“No, I decided I would break you so badly you would kill yourself.” He smiled and leant forward so they were inches away from on another. So much so that Obi-wan could smell his tabacoo and liquor breath, which made him gag. 

“You see” he continued “Betrayal is by far the worst form of pain, but paired with love it is more efficient than any murderer.” 

Maul grinned again and looked up “Dear care to come in here please.” 

Obi-wan noticed Rex look down and start to shake. 

The sound of footstep alerted him to someone being there. He kept his eyes on Maul though. 

“TRAITOR!” He heard Anakin scream but he still made no move. 

Soon Cody came into his line of view and he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. 

“C...Cody why?” He asked. 

“Because Cody here does as his master tells him, don’t you?” Maul said as he dragged Cody into his lap. 

“Yes Master” Cody replied as he buried his head in Maul’s neck but kept his eyes on the two. 

Maul made a pleased sound and started stroking the younger man’s head. 

Obi-wan in that moment forgot how to breath. Maul has just won and all because he let his guard down.


	7. The truth has a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda been feeling overly creative recently and I don’t feel like revising so I’m writing instead. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

“Cody please..... why would you do this?” Obi-wan begged. He watched Cody go stiff against Maul but he made no effort to talk. 

“Because I asked him to.” Maul sighed, “Cody here takes orders like a dream, a true slave. And now he is going to go get us some refreshments.” 

Cody got up off Maul’s lap and walked out keeping his eyes ahead of him. 

Obi-wan buried his head in his hands and tried to keep his breathing even. He felt Anakin put his hand on his upper shoulder in comfort. 

“Rex are you ok, they didn’t hurt you did they?” Anakin said as he looked over at his friend. 

Rex nodded. 

Anakin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by shouting coming from the tiny kitchen they had and the sound of something smashing. 

Maul and Savage both reached for there guns on their thighs in response. 

Obi-wan looked up to see Maul’s eyes widen then narrow again. 

Two henchmen came into his line of view holding a very angry looking Cody who was snarling and kicking. 

The men threw him on the floor between the two PI’s. Cody looked up and glared at Maul. 

“We caught him calling the police, he didn’t get through though.” The henchmen said. 

Maul glared back at Cody and nodded his thanks. 

“Well it seems you are traitor” Maul said as Cody got up on his feet. Cody just huffed under his breath. 

“And traitors are so often punished when they get caught. Aren’t they? So your punishment will be sharing with us the truth, go on Fett tell us, tell us about how you came to sink so low.... or I’ll shoot you brother.” 

Cody stared at Rex before looking at his hands. 

“I’m sorry” he murmured before raising his head to look at Maul again. 

“When I was in my late teens I had a boyfriend called Daniel.....he was my first serious relationship and I absolutely adored him. He was perfect, blonde, grey eyes, biggest heart I’d ever known and he just.... knew how to make me laugh. Unfortunately he wasn’t perfect. I found out that he was smuggling drugs for Cad Bane’s gang, he was doing to support his older sister who had cancer and needed treatment.” Cody sighed and shook his head. 

“What happened to her?” Anakin asked voice going soft. 

“Overdose on painkillers” Cody replied then continued. “Anyway one day he took me on a date, what I didn’t know was that he had 10,000 credits worth of drugs to deliver in the back of his car. The cops tried to pull him over because his ID plate was falling off the back of his car, he panicked thinking he’d been caught and that lead to a car chase. He drove across the city bridge then turned and drove towards the edge.” Cody started to shudder “He made me swear to protect his family no matter the cost....then drove the car over the edge of the bridge and into the river below.”

“Keep going” Maul pressed. 

“I got away with just the scar but Dan was killed, the drugs were lost. However he had left 10,000 credits worth of debt that I had to pay back to protect his family, I worked at a computing business every evening filing and printing papers. On night I went into my bosses office to find him with a prostitute. He explained to me that he was a pimp and he reckoned I could make a lot of money.” Rex made a distressed sound at that and Obi-wan could hear Anakin sweat under his breath. 

“He taught me how to.....talk to men, how to play games with them......heck I was good enough I could bag a straight guy. I payed off Dan’s debt quickly after that but the Pimp wouldn’t let me out of the business, one night things turned abusive and he slapped me in the middle of a alley. Maul heard me and came to my aid, he scared the Pimp off and promised to protect mine and Daniel’s family if I did a job for him....... I agreed and that is how I meet you.” At that he looked at Obi-wan. 

“The idea was I would woo you over and then take you down town where Maul would take care of the rest of it, however the night I meet you at the bar, I didn’t count on..... falling in love.” Cody gave a soft smile at him “I don’t normally believe in love at first sight but I do now, you were so kind and funny, you saw me as your equal and not a dumb slut like most do. I knew I couldn’t hand you over, so I prolonged our time together as much as possible.” 

Cody broke down “I....I... Am so so sorry for what I have done and I know you hate me but I was afraid that if I told you the truth you would think less of me.... and you wouldn’t want me because other people used me so often.....” Cody sobbed. 

“Oh Cody” Obi-wan said softly before slowly standing up and taking the man into his arms. “Don’t you ever think for a second that I would of thought less of you” he murmured “I love you and I always will.” 

Maul laughed, Obi-wan stared at him with only rage in his eyes. 

“Well this is touching but I really think we should he back to the point here....my revenge” and at that he lifted his gun and fired. 

Obi-wan closed his eyes expecting a bullet to hit him but the pain never came. He opened his eyes to hear both Anakin and Rex screaming at him. He looked down to see Cody had his mouth open and his eyes wide, his breath became uneven as he slipped from Obi-wan’s grasp and onto the floor. 

Obi-wan knelt in shock as he saw the gunshot wound on Cody’s waist leaking blood. 

“No Cody, no no no no” he tried putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. 

Anakin came down to help, Obi-wan replace his hands with Anakin’s and he looked down to see his lover’s blood on them. 

Suddenly a soft hand reached up and cupped his face stroking a tear sliding down his cheek away. Obi-wan looked at Cody who appeared very calm. 

“.....look after them..... please...look after my vod and my buir....” Obi-wan nodded, Cody weakly smiled. 

“I.... I want you to keep living for me.... I love you..... I ..... I......” he trailed off before exhaustion kicked in and his eyes slipped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic inhale*


	8. Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally someone comes to the rescue and some interesting developments are discovered.

Obi-wan looked up blankly at Maul, he kept his face emotionless as he slowly stood to look at the tattooed monster of a man. Next to Maul, Rex was desperately trying to break out of the restraints so he could be with his brother. 

“Let him go Maul” Obi-wan murmured, eyes darting back to the gang leader. 

Maul nodded at Savage who untied him. Rex almost fell over with the sheer panic of losing his twin. 

Obi-wan turned to look Rex who was on his knees examining the wound, before he got up and moved to a medkit that hung on the wall. 

A gun clicked and they all froze. Obi-wan twisted back to see Maul aiming right at Rex. 

“Don’t even try it boy...” he snarled. Rex narrowed his eyes but put his hands into a dismissive gesture and turned back to Cody. 

“Now Kenobi” Obi-wan turned his attention back to Maul at that point. “To complete my revenge you could watch as your loved one bleeds to death, or, you can end the suffering here and now.” 

Obi-wan raised both eyebrows at this but decided it was best not to ask. 

“In this gun is one bullet” Maul continued, “You can shoot anyone in this room, heck you could even shoot me,” Maul leant back on the chair and grinned at him. 

“It’s very tempting but I assume there is a catch..” 

“Indeed” Maul replied “If you shot me or Savage my men would kill you and your friends in seconds. You could shoot your self and I swear on family honour I would leave your friends alone forever or shoot Cody and put him out of his own misery.” 

“You have no honour...” Rex mumbled from the floor. 

Maul chuckled “More honour than your family, boy, tell me why did your father desert the mandalorian military?” 

Obi-wan could feel the anger radiating off Rex. 

“But perhaps that is another story for another day......any how Kenobi you can shoot anyone, so who will you pick?” 

“Obi I think we all the know the answer to this.” Anakin said as he rose up off the ground. 

“Agreed” Rex nodded. 

“Shoot me” they said in unison before looking at each other in surprise. 

Obi-wan smiled softly at the two before shaking his head. “If anyone is going to die tonight it will be me.” At that he lifted the gun to his head. 

“NO!” Both Anankin and Rex attempted to charge forward but were restrained by the two guards. 

Obi-wan looked at Cody one more time before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

Suddenly the door burst open and Ahsoka, a short, dark haired women in a police vest burst in. Closely followed by Detective Secura, Bly and a several SWAT officers. 

“Everyone drop you weapons and put your hands in the air!!” The dark-haired woman screamed. 

At that Obi-wan heard a loud smack resounding around the room. He turned to see Rex and Anakin had both guards on the floor sans their guns. 

Obi-wan spun around and pointed the gun straight to Maul’s heart (if he had one that is). 

Maul put his hands behind his head in defeat. 

Savage next to him put his gun down and put his hands behind his head as well. 

Two officers rushed forward to cuff them. 

“Call the paramedics, Rex get a fucking medkit and stop the bleeding” Bly shouted from Cody’s side. 

Rex grabbed the kit and starting applying pressure to the wound. 

Detective Secura came over and he handed the gun to her. 

“Well done Obi-wan.” She have a symapthetic smile. “Do you mind filling me in on what happened exactly.” 

He looked to Rex who just nodded, silently giving permission to tell the story. 

Everyone gathered around as he spoke. By the end of it everyone was in shook. 

“Ohhh....poor Cody,” Ahsoka sighed from next to Anakin. 

“Mmmm looks like CCPD need to crack down on the prostitution in this city.” The dark haired girl looked at Secura who nodded. 

“Umm sorry who are you?” Anakin asked. 

“Sorry, I’m Barriss Offee, I’m a junior detective at CCPD.” The girl smiled pleasantly. 

“She’s also my date.” Ahsoka spoke up sheepishly. 

“Sir the paramedics are here.” A officer shouted. 

“Good bring them up.” 

———————————-

Obi-wan sat next to Cody’s hospital bed. 

Thankfully the bullet hadn’t hit any vital organs. After Secura filled the doctor and Jango in on what happened they both insisted on Cody having a full body check up, incase of any sexual diseases etc..

That to had come back clear. So they were all now waiting for Cody to come round. 

He had been out for almost two days now, he had stirred a couple times but fell back into unconsciousness. 

The two days had proved to be very interesting though. 

He had caught Bly and Aayla making out outside the hospital. Apparently the two were in a relationship and had been for a while but due to work they hadn’t told anyone. 

Wolffe had bought Plo to the hospital and Ahsoka had freaked out when she realised her God father was dating her co workers brother, Rex on the other hand had been mortified when finding out that the girl he had briefly flirted with, until Anakin told him she was a lesbian, could one day be related to him. 

Tup had admitted that he had met some boy and the two had started dating though the boy was still in the closet. 

Obi-wan huffed and rubbed his eyes, it had been a hectic two days. 

He looked at Cody’s sleeping form and let his mind drift. 

He thought about their first date together, they had gone to a theme park on the city peer. He smiled when he remembered Cody beating him on a shoot the duck and win a prize game. He remembered then how they found a lost girl with the most adorable pigtails, she was on a bench crying and Cody gave her the dog to stop her sobbing. The two managed to find her family eventually and Cody let her keep the stuffed toy. 

He felt a tear fall from his eye. 

He though about the first night they stayed together, nothing of a sexual sort had happened. Cody had simply fallen asleep on the coach, snuggled up to Obi-wan during a film. Obi-wan had just dragged him close and put a blanket around the two of them and fell asleep with Cody on top of him. 

Obi-wan felt his body heave and more tears fall. 

After hearing Cody’s story, Cody’s behaviour after their first time made sense. 

He remembered it clearly, he remembered how lustful Cody had been, how he dug his nails into Obi-wan’s back when Obi-wan pushed into him and the mouns and gasps that followed. Obi-wan thought of how after the two were completely spent Cody got up to leave, because that was what he was used to. Obi-wan has stopped him of course but thought nothing of it at the time. 

He closed his eyes and put his head onto the bed, the sobbed for what felt like an centuary before a soft hand rested on his head. 

He looked up to see Cody looking down at him. 

“Cody” he murmured. 

“Obi I’m so sorry” Cody croaked out in response. 

Obi-wan just shook his head and pulled the man into a tight embrace. “I forgive you and I love more than anything on this planet. Just remember that.” He smiled as he pulled away. 

Cody smiled back at him albeit the smile being a bit tearful. 

“Cody!” Obi-wan looked to see Jango at the door. The man moved over and took his son in a tight embrace, Cody broke down and apologised for everything. Jango dismissed him and explained that he didn’t blame him for anything except the huge scare he was given. 

Obi-wan felt his heart warm at the endearing scene. Perhaps things were finally going to start looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter but I’m going to do a epilogue because I feel like I should wrap the story up with a happy ending. It will have a large time jump though (I’m talking a few years) also the girl at the theme park was 100% Numa :) Let me know what you think!!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story. 
> 
> There is a 5 year time jump cause it’ll tie in nicely. 
> 
> This will be quite short however.

Obi-wan smiled as he watched the newly married couple on the dance floor. 

Both Bly and Aayla were smiling at one another and Obi-wan could practically feel the love radiating for the other off of them. 

He smiled as other guests joined them on the dance floor. 

Anakin and Padme, who got married 4 years ago, were arm in arm and gently swaying. Padme was heavily pregnant though so their dancing is fairly awkward. 

Ahsoka was dancing with Barriss. Alongside Rex who was dancing with a green eyed girl, who Aayla knew through the police force, and he looked absolutely besotted by her. 

Wolffe and Plo were observing everyone merrily on the side lines. 

And the rest of the Fett family were dancing with their SO’s or other family members. 

Obi-wan smiles when he saw his own Dad dancing with a blind woman who Jango knew since they were young. He was pretty sure her name was Tahl but he could be wrong. 

A hand resting on his dragged him from his thoughts, he looked over to see Cody smiling softly at him. 

“Did you put the kids to bed?” He asked. 

“Yeah Numa went to sleep immediately but Waxer and Boil to a little longer to settle,” Cody huffed. 

Obi-wan smiled. Not long after the two had moved in together, that was about 3 years ago, Numa’s family had been in a car accident. When Cody heard she was going into the adoption system he had begged Obi-wan to let him adopt.

At first he had been hesitant, they only had just bought a small three bedroom house and between getting their two rescue dogs, Trapper and Wooley, a white and brown husky and a brown pit bull, he wasn’t sure he was ready for kids yet. 

However Cody was persistent especially after he confirmed that Numa was the little girl from the theme park. 

Obi-wan was then worried about the financial elements of it all but Cody had already worked out the numbers and between Obi-wan’s salary and Cody’s salary (he now worked as a math teacher at one of the local high schools) they could easily get by. 

Eventually Obi-wan gave in, Cody had proved they had enough space, time and money to adopt the seven year old. 

However they soon found out that Numa had practically been adopted by two boys who were 3 years older the her while she was in the care home. She had become attached to Waxer and Boil who were twin boys who had been through foster care multiple times and caused a lot of trouble. However Cody was willing to adopt all three of them. 

Cody had argued and pushed for it day and night. After seeing all three of the children and Cody together and playing, Obi-wan fell in love all over again. If Obi-wan was honest with himself he always wanted a big family of his own, but of course neither Cody or he could bear children of their own so adoption was the only option. 

He finally agreed to the idea of adopting all three. 

“Dad, Buir am I allowed a little bit of alcohol please?” Obi-wan rolled his eyes, and looked at his eldest who the two had adopted a year after adopting Numa and the twins. 

Mesh’la was a troubled Mandalorian girl who was two years older than the twins. 

She was bought into custody after being caught taking drugs, underage, by Bly who recommended her to Cody and Obi-wan. 

The first few days of them adopting her were rough but soon the two set her on the right path. 

He looked at the frizzy red haired girl. She looked scarily like Obi-wan which people constantly commented on. She had pale skin, frizzy red hair and pale red freckles. However she had amber eyes like her buir. 

“Okay just a little though.” She said to the fifteen year old who grinned wolfishly and bounded off. 

He had become quite attached to her. 

Obi-wan dragged Cody onto the dance floor when the song changed again to something even slower and romantic. 

He slipped his hand around Cody’s waist and pulled him close. 

“How are you feeling my love?” He murmured softly in Cody’s ear. 

“Fine but I need to stop drinking or I’m going to get a hangover.” Cody smiled back, “and I desperately want to go to sleep.” 

Obi-wan ran his hand over Cody’s rear and smirked at the exhale he received from that. 

“Well I have a few ideas on how to help you sleep but you will have to wait till Mesh’la goes to bed and you must be very quiet so we don’t wake anyone up.” 

Cody whimpered softly and Obi-wan grinned. He was in for a great night.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!!! ;)


End file.
